Eien
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Eien, sebuah bunga langka ajaib yang bersemi setiap seratus tahun sekali, dan konon bisa menghidupkan seseorang yang telah mati. Sebuah kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menghidupkan kembali kakaknya tercinta. Brotherly love ItachiSasuke, not incest.
1. Kibou

Judul: Eien

Judul: Eien

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairings: General.. tapi bagi orang-orang yang suka menyipitkan mata waktu baca fanfic, mungkin bisa menangkap subtle hints-nya SasuNaru di sini. Brotherly love ItachiSasuke. Brotherly. Love. Not Incest! –tendang jauh-jauh kata incest dari Uchiha kyoudai-

Genre: Mari kita lihat apakah Isumi bisa menulis angst dalam bahasa Indonesia..

Warning: Subtle hints of shounen-ai, tapi akan Isumi usahakan se-subtle mungkin karena fic ini Isumi khususkan untuk Uchiha kyoudai.

Timeline: Let's assume… setelah Naruto tamat? XP

Disclaimer: Naruto akan jadi milik Isumi… kalau Kishimoto-sensei setuju menandatangani surat adopsi Isumi jadi anaknya.. XD

Summary: Eien, sebuah bunga langka ajaib yang bersemi setiap seratus tahun sekali, dan konon bisa menghidupkan seseorang yang telah mati. Sebuah kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menghidupkan kembali kakaknya tercinta.

A/N: Eien, eien, eien… sering banget yah, kayaknya, kita mendengar kata ini diulang-ulang di berbagai lirik lagu dan dialog anime/manga? Hehehe…

Kenapa judulnya Eien? Ahem. Karena Isumi sedang ingin mempraktekkan teknik ironi yang diajarkan sama Mr. D. XP 'Kan belajar jadi Edgar Allan Poe, gitu… -ditendang- Anyways, fic ini membuktikan kalau ternyata Isumi memang lebih bisa menulis angst daripada humor.T-T Aah.. muse crack-ku yang malang..

Didedikasikan untuk… Rin-san dan Sheila-san… yang SasoDei-nya sedang melambai-lambai penuh arti ke Isumi, manarik-narik dan mengajak untuk mendalami SasoDei. –meronta2- Nooooo… Isumi sudah kebanyakan yaoi pairing! Wait, on second thought… bodo amat deh. Tanggung, nambah satu juga ngga apa-apa… XP

Jadi silakan.. bagi yang berani.. melangkahlah masuk ke alam abadi…

-ditendang-

--o0o--

"Tidur sana. Pendek." –Zech, White Utopia-

For D'AVES, you guys inspired me a whole lot.

--o0o--

Eien, a Naruto fanfiction

_Chapter 1: Sebuah Bunga_

_Eien, kuntum putih suci bersemi,_

_Petik aku, panggilnya,_

_Dan akan kukembalikan orang yang kau sayangi._

--o0o--

Beberapa orang bilang, jika turun hujan, berarti sang langit sedang menangis.

Sasuke bukan termasuk orang yang suka pepatah ataupun kata-kata mutiara, terutama yang sok romantis seperti itu. Bukan. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya kini ia bisa mengerti, kenapa orang-orang berkata bahwa hujan itu adalah air mata langit.

Mungkin saja… langit menurunkan hujan untuk menggantikan Sasuke menangis.

Benar 'kan.. Aniki?

Sasuke menengadah, menatap langit hitam di atasnya, tak mempedulikan derasnya air hujan yang jatuh ke wajahnya dan memasuki matanya. Tadi pagi, Shizune memperingatkan seluruh warga Konoha akan kemungkinan datangnya badai hari itu. Dan ternyata, asisten Godaime itu benar. Sejak pukul satu siang tadi, awan hitam bergulung-gulung di langit, dan hujan deras disertai angin kencang menerpa seluruh permukaan Konoha.

Hanya Sasuke yang melangkah keluar rumah begitu badai menerjang. Dengan sengaja.

Setitik air hujan jatuh di ujung mata Sasuke, dan perlahan bulir bening itu mengalir menuruni pipi remaja itu. Sasuke memejamkan mata.

Jika aku tak bisa menangis lagi, Aniki… setidaknya aku masih bisa berpura-pura menangis.

Kedua tangannya terangkat, dan telapak tangannya terbuka, menadahi air hujan. Dari jauh, Sasuke terlihat seperti sosok seseorang yang sedang berdoa.

Lelah. Sasuke lelah. Bertahun-tahun dalam hidupnya ia habiskan untuk membalas dendam—pertama mengejar kakaknya, lalu mengejar pembunuh kakaknya: para petinggi Konoha yang tak punya malu itu. Kini, ketika semuanya selesai, yang ia rasakan bukanlah kepuasan. Bukanlah kebahagiaan. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah kekosongan… karena ia telah kehilangan begitu banyak hal.. ia telah membuang begitu banyak hal untuk satu tujuan buta: membalas dendam.

Kehilangan begitu banyak hal… termasuk kakaknya.

Termasuk Itachi.

Mata Sasuke berkedip. Air hujan yang memasuki matanya terasa perih. Perih, sampai ia harus menggosok matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi. Tapi rasa perih itu tetap tertinggal di matanya, menyengat hebat, dan Sasuke merasa seperti sebuah jerum menusuk-nusuk matanya berulangkali.

Perih. Rasa perih itu bukan cuma ada di matanya… namun juga terukir jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Rasa perih yang amat sangat, terasa bukan lagi sebuah jarum yang menusuk berulangkali, namun ratusan, ribuan, jutaan jarum tajam yang tak hanya menusuk, tapi juga menancap, dan menancap semakin dalam seiring dengan berlalunya hari demi hari sejak..

Sejak Itachi gugur di tangannya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak membunuh kakaknya. Para petinggi Konoha brengsek itulah yang sebenarnya membunuh Itachi. Bukan Sasuke. Jika ia yang membunuh Itachi, Aniki-nya itu tak akan tersenyum pada saat-saat terakhirnya, 'kan?

Aneh rasanya… dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu. Kini ia bukanlah lagi seorang remaja tanggung yang selalu terfokus pada satu tujuan. Kini ia adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa—atau tepatnya, memasuki tahap kedewasaan—yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia keninjaan sebagai seseorang yang telah menyibak semua rahasia busuk para petinggi Konoha macam Danzou—dan, tentu saja, memberi hukuman yang setimpal bagi tetua licik itu. Kini dia adalah salah seorang dari tujuh Anbu spesial kepercayaan Godaime Hokage, setelah berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan penuh dari desa yang telah membesarkannya itu.

Setelah itu semua pun… hatinya masih terasa kosong. Tak hanya itu, jauh di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, ia merasakan sakitnya tancapan jutaan jarum tajam itu. Terkadang Sasuke berpikir, apakah mungkin hatinya benar-benar terluka—mengeluarkan darah dan sebagainya—karena seringkali dadanya sakit sampai rasanya ia tak bisa bernapas saking sakitnya, sampai ia harus mencengkeram dadanya dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, dalam hati menjerit, sakit, sakit, sakit, Aniki, sakit!

Kekosongan yang mengerikan.

Kilat menyambar, menerangi lapangan tempatnya berdiri sendiri, dan guntur menyusul menggelegar, seakan mengantarkan jeritan hatinya yang tak pernah bisa melewati bibirnya. Angin bertiup semakin kencang, pertanda adanya kemungkinan kalau topan akan datang. Namun ia tetap berdiri di sana, tegak, seakan ingin menantang alam.

Di setiap napasnya, ada sebuah pertanyaan pilu. Di setiap detak jantungnya, ada sebuah jeritan melengking yang tak pernah terucapkan. Di setiap kedipan matanya, ada sebuah protes yang tertinggal.

Mengapa harus aku? Mengapa harus seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Sang Takdir hanya tersenyum, dan menutup lembaran yang ia tulis, melirik sang Waktu yang memandang sosok berambut hitam itu dengan pandangan simpati.

Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari, Uchiha Sasuke.. sang Takdir bergumam, menjawab pertanyaan yang tak pernah terkatakan itu. Dan tugas kami adalah membimbingmu ke sana.

Namun jawaban itu tak terdengar olehnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke hanyalah manusia biasa. Dan sebagai manusia, ia hanya bisa bertanya dan memprotes…tanpa pernah mengetahui jawaban yang sesungguhnya hingga sebuah plot yang ditulis sang Takdir selesai.

"Sasuke-teme!"

Sebuah panggilan menyentakkannya, dan Sasuke menoleh. Dilihatnya sesosok remaja laki-laki berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya, rambut pirangnya mencuat ke mana-mana, basah.

"Usuratonkachi." Ia bergumam tanpa nada kesal yang dulu sering ia gunakan ketika menyebutkan nama itu. Kini, ada nada lembut dalam julukan yang ia berikan untuk Jinchuuriki yang selalu berada di sampingnya semenjak ia kembali ke Konoha itu.

"Teme!" Naruto berhenti berlari ketika ia sudah berada di samping Sasuke. "Kau ini! Sedang badai begini kenapa malah ada di luar rumah? Baka! Kalau Sakura tahu, bisa marah besar nanti dia!"

Sasuke tak bereaksi. Naruto mengernyit heran, namun langsung mengerti ketika ia melihat mata Sasuke menerawang jauh. Ya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Sasuke keluar rumah pada saat badai sedang mengamuk. Dan Naruto sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke setiap kali remaja berambut hitam itu menerawang tak jelas.

Ditelannya kembali ejekan main-main yang sudah siap ia lontarkan. Sebagai gantinya, ia menghela napas.

"Teme. Nenek tua itu memanggil kita," katanya pelan, hati-hati.

Perlahan, seakan butuh waktu untuk memproses kata-kata Naruto ke dalam otaknya, Sasuke menoleh. Dua bola mata hitam bertemu dengan dua bola mata biru, dan Sasuke memberikan senyuman sinis superiornya.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto membalas, mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sudah berbalik untuk meninggalkan lapangan kosong itu, mulai berlari-lari kecil mendahului Sasuke supaya bisa berteduh secepat mungkin. Sasuke mendengus, seakan kesal, namun sebuah senyum tipis bermain di bibirnya.

"Oi, Sasuke! Kalau terlambat, kita bisa diremuk, tahu! Ayo cepat!"

"Huh. Usuratonkachi."

"Diam deh! Teme!"

--o0o--

Sasuke sama sekali tak terkejut ketika ia dan Naruto melangkah masuk ke kantor Godaime Hokage dan menemukan kelima Anbu lainnya yang juga merupakan anggota dari tujuh Anbu kepercayaan Godaime Hokage. Meskipun begitu, bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman kecil. Ini artinya, misi apapun yang Godaime Hokage akan berikan adalah misi yang tak gampang.

Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru dan Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang baru bergabung. Tsunade mengerutkan dahi melihat kedua remaja laki-laki itu basah kuyup.

"Kalian ini dari mana?" tanyanya, menggeleng-geleng, sementara Sakura bergerak ke lemari di sudut untuk mengambil dua buah handuk. "Kenapa bisa basah kuyup begitu?"

Naruto hanya nyengir. "Di luar 'kan sedang badai, Baa-chan. Mustahil kalau tidak basah."

"Alasan saja!" tegur Sakura, melemparkan kedua handuk yang ia ambil. Sasuke dan Naruto menangkap kedua handuk itu dengan mudah. Sakura bertolak pinggang. "Yang lainnya juga ke sini menembus hujan badai, tapi tidak ada yang basah kuyup sampai seperti kalian!"

"Gomen, Sakura-chan.." Naruto tertawa. "Saking terburu-burunya, kami lupa membawa payung."

Shikamaru berdecak. "Kalian ini merepotkan."

Sasuke memilih diam dan menyibukkan diri untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah sedih melihat ekspresi sang pewaris marga Uchiha itu. Betapa tidak, semua orang masih bisa melihat kilatan rasa sakit dan sedih yang terpantul di kedua mata hitam Sasuke. Sakura tidak buta. Apalagi ia adalah seseorang yang terus mengamati Sasuke…meskipun dari kejauhan.

Sakura menoleh untuk memandang Tsunade, dan mata mereka bertemu. Tsunade mengangguk mengerti. Ia sendiri juga tidak buta. Ia bisa melihat rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang terpantul di mata Sasuke setiap kali remaja laki-laki itu memandangnya. Dan Tsunade tahu, Sasuke berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan kesedihan itu. Ia tahu betapa Sasuke mencoba melupakan perasaan-perasaan itu dan melangkah maju dalam hidupnya, demi dirinya sendiri—sesuatu yang sampai sekarang pun Sasuke tak berhasil melakukannya.

"Ano…Godaime-sama.." Hinata memanggil ragu-ragu, jari-jarinya bermain gugup dengan ujung bajunya. "Ngg.. maksud Godaime-sama memanggil kami semua kemari.."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Akan kujelaskan."

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. "Sebenarnya, misi kalian ini adalah permintaan pribadiku," katanya tenang, menyodorkan kertas itu pada Shikamaru—yang ia tunjuk sebagai leader dari ketujuh Anbu kepercayaannya itu. Shikamaru mengangkat alis.

Di kertas itu, terlihat dua buah gambar bunga. Gambar bunga yang di sebelah kanan terlihat seperti sebuah bunga hibiscus, hanya saja kelopak bunganya agak sedikit lebih pendek dan warnanya ungu tua. Sementara gambar bunga yang di sebelah kiri terlihat seperti bunga mawar berwarna putih, dan batang dan daunnya juga berwarna putih.

"Bunga? Untuk apa ini?" Shikamaru mengoper kertas itu pada Neji. Neji mengamati gambar itu sejenak, wajahnya tampak terkejut.

"Bunga ini…Eien?" gumamnya pelan. Semua mata di ruangan itu langsung berpindah menatapnya. Sakura menekap mulutnya.

"Eh? Eien? Yang benar?" dengan langkah-langkah panjang, ia menyeberangi ruangan dan merebut kertas di tangan Neji dengan cepat. Mulut gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung melongo, dan matanya terangkat, menatap Tsunade untuk meminta penjelasan.

Tsunade menghela napas tak sabar. Anbu-anbu kepercayaannya ini kadang masih kekanak-kanakan. "Bukan itu! Gambar bunga yang di sebelah kanan, Sakura. Bunga itu yang aku mau."

"Eh?" Sakura mengamati gambar bunga di sebelah kanan. "Ah.. bunga ini, ya. Umm.. bunga Filia?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Aku butuh beberapa Filia untuk ramuan obat penyakit yang sedang kuteliti."

Sai mengedipkan mata bingung. "Hanya itu? Kenapa harus mengirim kami bertujuh?"

"Tempat bunga itu tumbuh adalah tempat yang cukup berbahaya. Di lereng gunung berapi di utara sana," Tsunade menunjuk ke arah utara. "Ada sebuah padang bunga kecil. Cuma di sana Filia tumbuh. Aku mengirim kalian bertujuh adalah karena jalan gunung yang akan kalian tempuh sangat berbahaya. Cuma ada beberapa orang yang pernah naik ke lereng gunung itu untuk mengambil Filia, dan jalannya menembus hutan."

"Kalau cuma menembus hutan saja, sih, aku sendiri juga bisa!" Naruto memotong Tsunade, yang langsung melemparkan botol tinta ke arah Jinchuuriki itu, gregetan.

"Bocah sok tahu!" bentak Tsunade kesal. "Hutan di gunung utara itu adalah basis ninja-ninja pelarian dan bandit-bandit berbahaya! Karena itulah aku mengirim kalian bertujuh sekaligus! Mattaku…"

Naruto mengusap-usap dahinya yang kini benjol, menggerutu tak jelas.

Sasuke meraih kertas bergambar bunga yang disodorkan Hinata padanya, dan mengamati kedua gambar bunga itu. Filia dan.. Eien? Alisnya terangkat. Entah kenapa, bunga bernama Eien ini menarik perhatiannya. Bagaimana tidak? Bunga putih dengan batang dan daun putih? Baru sekali ini ia melihat bunga seaneh itu..

"Eien itu bunga apa?" sebelum ia sadari, pertanyaan itu sudah meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

Hinata ber-"ah," dan menoleh ke kakak sepupunya dengan antusias, meminta penjelasan. "Benar juga. Aku.. belum pernah dengar nama bunga seperti itu.."

"Aku juga belum," Shikamaru menimpali, disambut gumaman setuju dari Sai. Naruto merebut kertas yang dipegang Sasuke. Ia bersiul semangat melihat gambar bunga aneh itu.

"Apa sih, Eien itu?" tanya Jinchuuriki itu semangat.

Tsunade melirik Sakura, yang langsung terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Neji melirik Tsunade, seakan meminta izin untuk menjelaskan, sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Eien.. sebuah bunga yang hanya bersemi sekali dalam seratus tahun, dan layu dalam waktu seminggu setelah ia berkembang. Bunga mitos yang konon memiliki kekuatan untuk menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati."

Keheningan langsung jatuh di ruangan itu, dan tanpa disadari, semua mata beralih menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri terdiam, matanya terbelalak sedikit begitu mendengar penjelasan Neji, sama sekali tak sadar kalau semua orang sedang memandangnya diam-diam.

Menghidupkan kembali.. orang yang sudah mati..?

Tawa gugup Sakura memecah keheningan. "Ahahaha! Ta.. tapi… Eien itu cuma mitos kok! Legenda! Tidak nyata! Ya 'kan, Neji-kun?"

Neji mengangguk. "Seperti yang Sakura bilang. Eien hanyalah mitos…"

"Sebenarnya," Tsunade memotong Neji, dan semuanya langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Hokage kelima itu. "Sebenarnya, Eien bukan hanya sekedar mitos."

Mata Sasuke melebar. "Maksudmu.. Eien sungguh-sungguh eksis di dunia ini?" ada nada pengharapan dalam suaranya.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Bukan hanya itu, kekuatan bunga Eien juga sesuatu yang nyata. Aku tidak akan berbohong. Hokage kedua.." suara Tsunade tercekat. "Beliau pernah menghidupkan kembali seseorang menggunakan Eien."

Hening. Tsunade berdehem, mencoba memecahkan atmosfer ketidakpercayaan yang mengambang di kantornya itu. Masih ada hal yang ingin dia ucapkan. "Secara kebetulan, Eien tumbuh di suatu tempat di padang bunga yang sama dengan Filia. Dan, jika dihitung sejak terakhir kali Eien bersemi, maka bunga itu akan bersemi dalam tiga hari lagi."

"Tu..tunggu.." Hinata angkat bicara, suaranya bergetar dengan keterkejutan dan antusiasme. "Itu.. itu artinya…Eien tumbuh di tempat yang akan kami datangi?"

Tsunade mengangguk.

Hening sejenak. Masing-masing berusaha mencerna informasi dari Tsunade, namun tiba-tiba, suara Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Godaime-sama, aku meminta izinmu untuk berangkat melaksanakan misi ini besok pagi."

"Eh?!" semuanya dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Sasuke, terkejut dengan resolusi tak terduga dari sang pewaris Uchiha itu. Kedua mata Sasuke bersinar, memancarkan tekad kuat dan harapan baru yang bersemi di dalam hatinya.

Naruto tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika ia melihat sinar mata Sasuke. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan, lalu nyengir. "Setuju! Aku juga ingin berangkat secepatnya, Baa-chan! Bosan nih, belakangan ini tidak ada misi yang menarik!"

Sakura memutar kedua matanya, tapi senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya menunjukkan betapa leganya gadis berambut merah muda itu. Neji menutup matanya dengan kalem, mengerti dengan keputusan Sasuke, dan Sai tertawa kecil, sementara Hinata tersenyum malu-malu pada Tsunade, dan Shikamaru mendesah, "Aah.. merepotkan.."

Tsunade menghembuskan napas pelan, menggeleng-geleng geli. Dasar anak-anak ini…

"Baiklah," katanya, tersenyum. "Pastikan kalian kembali dalam waktu seminggu."

"Siap!"

--o0o--

_Eien, kuntum putih suci menggoda,_

_Petik aku, panggilnya,_

_Akan kumulai sebuah drama_

_Dan akan kuberikan kembali orang yang kau cinta._

--o0o--

tbc..

--o0o--

A/N: Hmm.. ternyata menulis angst itu memang lebih gampang daripada humor.. –angguk2- Maklumlah.. Isumi memang penggemar angst sejati, mwuahahahaha..

Tujuh Anbu kepercayaan Tsunade… kenapa Sasuke? Karena dia adalah main character di fic Isumi ini, dan karena Isumi rasa he deserves it. Not to mention that he's hot.. XD Kenapa Naruto? Karena.. kurang apa lagi sih, Naruto di Shippuuden? Udah cakep, baik, kuat.. –meluk2 Naruto-

Kenapa Sakura? Karena Sakura itu adalah contoh terkuat emansipasi wanita di Naruto (note: Isumi 'kan feminis.. khukuku..). Kenapa Hinata? Karena Isumi kagum dengan perjuangan Hinata untuk jadi lebih berani dan kuat.. and she deserves it.

Kenapa Shikamaru? Karena dia adalah leader paling bagus di antara yang lainnya. Kenapa Sai? Karena Isumi kagum sama perjuangannya untuk benar-benar diterima sama semua orang. Dan.. kenapa Neji? Karena Neji adalah THE EPITOME OF KAWAII-NESS di antara semua karakter Naruto dan karena Isumi ngga bisa ninggalin Neji.. –ditendang-

Lha, kok jadi rambling begini yah? Umm.. ya sudahlah… bagi yang merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, Isumi tanpa malu-malu minta review.. khekekeke. Btw, Isumi paling cinta sama yang namanya constructive criticisms, jadi mohon, mohon banget, kasih Isumi kritik membangun..

Eh, enthusiastic review juga diterima dengan senang hati. Flame? Nih, Isumi udah siapin kayu, nanti Isumi bikin api unggun, biar bisa dipakai buat bakar marshmallow.. yum… XP

Salam hangat,

-isumi'kivic' dan Ilde


	2. Yume

Judul: Eien

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairings: General. Brotherly love ItachiSasuke, NOT INCEST. Bagi yang suka memicingkan mata, mungkin bisa melihat slight SasukeNaruto. I really can't help myself..

Warning: Silakan lihat chapter satu untuk warning! Untuk chapter ini.. Isumi menyelipkan sedikit angst untuk Sakura-chan. She really deserves more love.

Disclaimer: Sayangnya.. Kishimoto-sensei masih belum menandatangani surat adopsi Isumi.. huks.. T-T

A/N: Kalau Isumi mau jujur, chapter ini benar-benar filler banget. Di antara semua chapter "Eien" yang Isumi tulis, mungkin inilah chapter yang paling ngga niat Isumi tulis. Malas banget rasanya menulis adegan pertarungan antar ninja dengan jutsu-jutsu yang, jujur aja, Isumi suka lupa apa namanya.. hehehe… -ditendang- Ngaaaang… pengen cepat-cepat loncat ke bagian innermindnya Sasuke…

Dan lagi fic ini 'kan Sasuke-centric.. –cemberut- Anyway, mohon dimaafkan yah, kalau chapter ini benar-benar awkward. Isumi paling benci menulis action scene, Isumi ngga pernah bisa mempertahankan suspense-nya, huhuhu.. I really am a sucker with suspense and tensed scenes…

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca dan review chapter satu… Isumi benar-benar senang! Semoga saja bisa lancar menyelesaikan fic Naruto angst pertama Isumi ini.. hehehe..

Isumi benar-benar butuh memperbanyak vocabulary bahasa negeri sendiri…-sweatdrops-

Enjoy, ne??

--o0o--

"As someone told me lately, everyone deserved a chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free.."-Defying Gravity, by Elphaba, from the Broadway musical Wicked.

For Molly, you're awesome, girl!

--o0o--

_**Eien, a Naruto fanfiction**_

_Chapter 2: Impian_

_Eien, kuntum mitos penuh misteri_

_Terbentuk dari harapan dan mimpi_

_Biar kukembalikan orang yang kau sayangi,_

_Eien, selalu abadi_

--o0o--

Bagaikan kilat, Sai melesat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain, matanya dengan awas mengamati sekelilingnya. Gerakannya terhenti sesaat ketika matanya menangkap sekelebatan sosok hitam di antara semak-semak yang baru ia lewati. Dengan sigap, Sai meraih sebuah kunai dan melemparnya tanpa ragu ke arah semak-semak itu. Sebuah raung kesakitan menggema, memberitahu Sai bahwa lemparannya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Sai tersenyum puas, dan tanpa menunggu lagi, ia kembali melesat ke dahan berikutnya.

Ternyata Godaime-sama benar, batin remaja laki-laki itu. Hutan ini memang sarang para bandit dan ninja pelarian. Memang, tidak semua ninja pelarian ini memiliki kemampuan atau reputasi yang patut membuat mereka ditakuti, namun tetap saja, jumlah mereka jauh melebihi jumlah kami yang hanya bertujuh. Satu saja kesalahan kecil di tengah hutan dan dikepung oleh para bandit dan ninja pelarian ini…kami bisa habis karena kalah jumlah.

"Sai!" suara seorang remaja perempuan membuat Sai berhenti dan menoleh, dan sekali lagi, matanya yang awas menangkap sesuatu bergerak di balik sebuah pohon, disusul dengan meluncurnya sebuah kunai tepat ke arahnya! Sai bergerak cepat, melompat ke dahan lain, menghindari kunai itu, dan balas menyerang. Ia meloncat ke bawah, meluncur ke arah si penyerang, dan tanpa ragu menendang dagu targetnya hingga si penyerang pingsan seketika.

"Sai!" Sakura mendarat di sebelahnya, matanya tampak khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yah.." Sai tersenyum. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana yang lainnya?"

"Aku cukup yakin tak akan ada yang terluka. Berpencar bukan ide yang cukup bagus, aku takut salah satu dari kita bisa tersesat…seperti Naruto.."

"Sakura," Sai memotong. "Naruto tidak akan tersesat selama ia bersama Sasuke. Sasuke 'kan tidak buta arah."

Sakura terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecut. "Ahaha… benar juga. Hinata juga pasti tak apa-apa karena dia bersama Neji-kun. Shikamaru sih…tak perlu dikhawatirkan."

Sai membersihkan debu tak terlihat yang ada di lengan bajunya. "Jadi? Dari sini, kita ke mana? Padang bunganya masih jauh?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kita cuma perlu terus ke arah utara sekita beberapa kilometer lagi.." kata-kata Sakura terhenti ketika mereka mendengar sebuah kicau burung bergema di seantero hutan.

Wajah Sai dan Sakura berubah, pengertian tercermin di mata mereka. Begitu gema itu menghilang, Sai bersiul, persis seperti suara burung yang baru saja didengarnya, namun dengan nada yang berbeda. Siulannya menggema ke seluruh penjuru hutan, memecah kesunyian.

Sakura tampak lega. "Sasuke-kun dan Naruto sudah sampai di padang bunga itu, ya.." ia tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Ayo, Sai, kita juga harus menyusul mereka!"

Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk. Keduanya melesat sekali lagi, berlari dan meloncat dari dahan sat ke dahan lainnya, berusaha mencapai tempat tujuan mereka secepat mungkin.

--o0o--

Sebuah padang bunga luas terbentang di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Ribuan bunga dan semak-semak terhampar dengan indahnya, berbagai warna bermunculan di segala arah: merah, kuning, biru muda, merah muda, ungu, hijau, putih, bahkan hitam. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menambah kesan kesurgawian padang bunga itu.

Namun kedua ninja Konoha itu tahu persis kalau mereka tak bisa lengah. Padang bunga terbuka seperti itu adalah tempat yang paling cocok bagi para bandit dan ninja pelarian untuk menyerang mereka diam-diam.

Perlahan, Naruto melangkah maju mendahului Sasuke, mata birunya menjelajahi padang bunga itu sejauh yang ia bisa. "Tempat ini… luar biasa luas, ya.."

Sasuke mengikuti langkah-langkah sang Jinchuuriki di depannya, setiap indera di tubuhnya tegang karena tingkat kewaspadaan tinggi. Kedua remaja itu bergerak pelan di antara rerumputan, semak-semak dan bunga-bunga, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari tanda-tanda adanya bunga ungu yang harus mereka petik untuk Tsunade.

Belum lagi mereka menemukan tanda adanya bunga Filia, sebuah kunai meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi tepat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke berputar 90 derajat dan menangkis kunai itu secara refleks, hanya untuk mendengar teriakan kaget Naruto, "Sasuke, di belakangmu!"

Sasuke berputar. Matanya melebar ketika sesosok ninja tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya, kunai terangkat, siap membunuh Sasuke…

Tanpa buang waktu, tangan Sasuke bergerak membentuk segel-segel yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

Gulungan api raksasa menyembur ke arah ninja tak dikenal itu, disusul suara jeritan kesakitan begitu sang ninja tak dikenal jatuh ke tanah, pingsan. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, matanya menyipit.

"Ne, Sasuke," suara Naruto terdengar seperti tertahan ketika Jinchuuriki itu bergerak untuk berdiri di belakang Sasuke, menghadap ke arah berlawanan. "Kita dikepung."

"Baka. Aku juga tahu soal itu." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, adrenalin mulai memompa jantungnya lebih cepat. Ia mengenali debar kegirangan yang selalu ia rasakan sebelum mulai bertarung.

Keputusan Godaime-sama untuk mengirim kami bertujuh ternyata benar. Tidak mungkin kami bisa mencari bunga Filia dan memetiknya sambil bertarung dengan para bandit dan ninja pelarian yang kami tak tahu berapa jumlahnya..

Sebuah senyum percaya diri muncul di wajah Naruto. "Yang ini serahkan saja padaku sampai yang lainnya datang. Kau saja yang cari bunganya, Sasuke!"

Sebuah urat langsung menonjol di kepala Sasuke, pertanda kesal. "Apa maksudmu, Dobe? Kau mau bilang kalau aku tidak bisa menangani ninja-ninja payah yang mengepung kita itu?"

"Temee!! Kau ini! Aku 'kan cuma menawarkan! Dan lagi, aku sudah tidak ingat seperti apa bunga Filfil itu!"

Sasuke sweatdrop. "Usuratonkachi. Nama bunganya saja tidak ingat."

"Terserah! Lagipula, kau sebenarnya juga mau mencari bunga albino yang satu lagi itu 'kan?"

Deg. Jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti sejenak. Ia bisa merasakan Naruto menarik napas tajam, pertanda remaja berambut pirang itu sebenarnya tak bermaksud mengungkit masalah yang satu itu. Sasuke membuka kepalan tangannya, lalu mengepalkannya lagi, kali ini lebih kencang. "Kau.. tahu dari mana…"

Sesaat, Naruto tak menjawab, aura keraguan muncul di sekelilingnya. "A-Aku.. cuma.." Jinchuuriki itu tergagap. "Aku.. rasanya lebih bisa mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu sekarang, Sasuke."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, mencoba menutupi getar dalam suranya ketika ia bergumam, "Terserah kau saja."

Naruto yang tadinya tegang karena panik dengan selip lidahnya kini jadi sedikit rileks. Dengan cepat, ia membuat segel jurus andalannya. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Puluhan, ratusan, mungkin ribuan bunshin Naruto bermunculan di segala arah, dan mulai bergerak menyerang para musuh yang tersembunyi di kegelapan hutan yang mengelilinngi padang bunga itu. Sasuke menarik napas, sebelum berlari ke tengah padang bunga, matanya menyapu segala sudut, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan bunga Filia.

Sebuah siulan melengking membelah udara, dan kepala Sasuke dengan cepat mendongak. Dilihatnya Shikamaru berlari ke arahnya sambil menangkis sebuah shuriken yang meluncur mengancam keselamatannya.

"Oi, Sasuke!" teriak leadernya itu. "Bunga yang kita cari itu…di sebelah sana!"

Mata Sasuke mengikuti jari Shikamaru yang menunjuk ke arah timur. Benar saja, tak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru berdiri, hamparan bunga ungu terlihat. Sasuke cepat-cepat berdiri dan berlari menuju hamparan bunga ungu itu. Matanya menangkap sosok Sai dan Sakura berlari menembus hutan menuju ke arah padang bunga, sebelum satu lengking siulan kembali terdengar, dan Naruto berteriak memanggil nama Sakura dengan nada senang.

Sasuke membungkuk, mengamati hamparan bunga ungu di hadapannya dengan seksama, dan kekecewaan menyeruak di dadanya. Dari jauh, hamparan bunga ungu itu memang terlihat seperti bunga Filia, namun jika diamati benar-benar, ternyata bukan. Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian berbalik, dan kembali matanya menyapu seluruh sudut padang bunga itu.

"Sasuke!" panggilan Sakura membuatnya menoleh. Dilihatnya remaja berambut merah muda itu melambai, menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya. "Ke sini! Aku menemukan bunga Filia!"

Sasuke baru saja akan berlari ketika sebuah shuriken yang salah sasaran berdesing melewati telinganya. Ia berbalik, tepat pada saat sebuah kunai meluncur, mengarah ke perutnya. Sasuke menangkis kunai itu dengan lihai, kemudian balas melemparkan beberapa buah shuriken ke arah datangnya kunai itu.

Pada saat itulah, satu siulan lagi melengking, kali ini memberitahu Sasuke bahwa Neji dan Hinata akhirnya sampai ke padang bunga itu. Benar saja, kedua anggota keluarga Hyuuga itu melesat masuk ke padang bunga; Hinata langsung berlari menuju ke tempat Sakura berada, sementara Neji berhenti sejenak, mengamati keseluruhan padang bunga itu dengan byakugannya, dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Kata sang penerus Hyuuga itu kalem. "Eien…di sana." Tangannya menunjuk ke arah selatan. "Aku melihatnya dengan byakugan."

Mata Sasuke melebar. Bahkan Neji pun sadar bahwa Sasuke ke sini bukan hanya karena misi memetik bunga Filia, tapi juga karena ia menginginkan Eien? Apakah tindak-tanduknya benar-benar mudah terbaca?

Desing sebuah shuriken mengembalikannya ke alam nyata. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya terkepal. Misi ini benar-benar konyol. Kenapa sih, Godaime-sama harus memberitahu mereka semua bahwa Eien memang eksis? Memang nyata? Kenapa Neji harus memberitahunya di mana letak Eien itu?

Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa kesal, namun ia tak peduli. Remaja berambut hitam itu berputar, dan mulai berlari ke arah selatan. Sekilas, ia menangkap pandangan kaget Hinata dan Sakura, namun kedua gadis itu kemudian saling berpandangan mengerti.

Membuatnya merasa lebih kesal. Sial! Kenapa ia jadi mudah terbaca seperti ini? Bukan seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang biasa!

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sesuatu yang putih menawan matanya. Di sana, tepat di hadapannya, sebuah bunga putih di tengah-tengah semak mawar merah bersemi. Kuntum putih, berdaun putih, dan berbatang putih.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup lebih kencang.

Eien.

Gemetar dalam ketidaksabaran dan kesenangan, Sasuke berlutut. Kedua telapak tangannya melingkupi kuntum putih yang seperti berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari. Kelopak Eien terasa begitu lembut di bawah jari-jemarinya, dan Sasuke menelan ludah, gugup.

Eien…

Bunga yang konon memiliki kekuatan untuk menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati…

Getar antisipasi menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Aniki…

Aku…akan membawamu kembali…

Akan kutunjukkan padamu…bahwa hasil pengorbananmu tidaklah sia-sia.

Aniki…

Ibu jari dan telunjuk Sasuke melingkar di batang berwarna putih Eien, dan dalam satu gerakan mulus, batang itu tercabut dari akarnya.

Mata Sasuke melebar.

Ia baru saja mencabut sebuah bunga yang menjadi legenda. Mitos. Bunga ajaib yang konon bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati.

Tangannya gemetar, mengantisipasi apapun yang terjadi.

Aniki… akankah kau kembali?

"Sasuke-teme! Bahaya!!"

Teriakan panik itu menyentakkan Sasuke dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan sang Uchiha terakhir itu membalikkan tubuhnya, refleksnya menolak bekerjasama karena setengah pikirannya masih terpaku pada Eien. Sebuah kunai meluncur tepat ke arah kepalanya, tak ada waktu untuk menghindar…

…sosok seseorang berbaju kuning dan berambut pirang tiba-tiba meloncat ke hadapannya, menutupi pandangannya. Mulut Sasuke terbuka, namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

Naruto..?!

BUFFF!!

Bunshin di hadapannya menghilang menjadi asap, dan kunai yang mengancamnya terjatuh ke tanah, tergeletak di antara semak-semak.

Sasuke terkesiap, pandangannya nyaris kosong. Ia baru sadar kalau ia menahan napasnya sejak tadi.

Dialiihkannya pandangannya ke kuntum bunga putih di tangannya, dan matanya melebar.

Eien.. kelopak bunga putih itu gugur satu persatu, layaknya bunga yang habis masa seminya, meninggalkan batang putih di tangan Sasuke.

Kenapa?

"Teme! Baka! Apa-apaan kau…" kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika ia melihat Sasuke tertunduk lesu, sebuah batang putih tergenggam di tangannya yang lemas. Jinchuuriki itu menelan kembali omelannya. Wajahnya mengeras melihat sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, dan Naruto terkesiap melihat ekspresi kekalahan dan kesedihan yang begitu jelas tercermin di sana. Remaja berambut pirang itu menelan ludah. Entah kenapa, hatinya serasa diremas melihat sosok Sasuke yang begitu kehilangan harapan.

Kenapa, Sasuke?

Kenapa kau begitu berbeda?

Sasuke yang seperti ini.. bukan seperti Sasuke yang aku kenal..

Perlahan, Jinchuuriki itu melangkah mendekati sang pewaris nama Uchiha, dan berlutut di sebelah sahabatnya itu. Diletakkannya tangannya di bahu Sasuke, meremas pundak yang lemas itu, mencoba memberi kekuatan.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya, helai-helai rambut hitamnya menutupi ekspresi wajahnya. Bodoh, bodoh. Betapa bodohnya ia yang berharap bahwa ia bisa mengalahkan sang Takdir dan mengambil kembali kakaknya tercinta. Betapa bodohnya ia yang, untuk sejenak, memercayai mitos kekuatan Eien hanya karena harapan yang tak berdasar. Betapa bodohnya ia yang membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin.

Kehidupan dan kematian adalah sebuah siklus. Kehidupan tak bisa eksis tanpa kematian. Yang sudah mati tak akan pernah bisa kembali.

Seharusnya Sasuke tahu itu lebih daripada siapapun.

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh..

Aniki.. apakah kau menertawakanku dari alam sana?

Digenggamnya batang putih di tangannya kuat-kuat. Sekali lagi, jutaan jarum terasa menusuk relung hatinya yang terdalam. Mengejeknya karena ia berharap dengan begitu bodohnya. Menceramahinya tentang kesalahannya yang telah lalu. Mengingatkannya bahwa ia tak mungkin—atau mungkin tak berhak—bertemu kembali dengan seorang kakak yang begitu berharga baginya.

Napasnya sesak. Dadanya terasa terhimpit oleh beban bernama kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Protes dan pertanyaan—kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?—yang tak pernah terjawab menancap di pikirannya, membawanya kembali ke saat-saat kematian kakaknya…Itachi…Itachi yang tersenyum dengan begitu tulusnya setelah menyentil dahinya…Itachi yang menyempatkan diri untuk meminta maaf meskipun Sasuke akhirnya tahu bahwa kakaknya sebenarnya tidak bersalah…Itachi yang memandangnya untuk terakhir kalinya dengan tatapan penuh harapan dan kebanggaan…

Tangannya bergerak, mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sakit. Aniki, aniki, aniki…kenapa? Kenapa?

"Sasuke.."

Sekali lagi, panggilan Naruto membawanya kembali ke alam sadar. Kali ini, Sasuke menyadari bahwa Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji berdiri di belakang Naruto, sementara Sakura dan Hinata berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, memandangi Sasuke dangan tatapan simpati.

Muak. Sasuke muak dengan pandangan mengasihani seperti itu. Ia tahu—ia mengerti bahwa Sakura dan Hinata memang begitu perhatian, dan mereka tak bermaksud membuatnya kesal dengan mengasihaninya, namun ia tetap saja tak suka. Ia juga tak suka pandangan tanpa ekspresi dari Neji, tatapan penasaran Shikamaru, dan mata Sai yang terasa seperti menilainya.

Namun pandangan khawatir Naruto… entah kenapa berbeda.

Entah kenapa, ia ingin membiarkan saja Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Sasuke.." Sakura memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Bunga Filia.. sudah terkumpul. Kita harus kembali ke Konoha."

Bibir Sasuke menipis, kekecewaan tergambar di sana. Namun penerus Uchiha itu mengangguk. Ia berdiri, diikuti Naruto yang masih memegang pundaknya.

Neji menghela napas, memutuskan untuk menyuarakan pikiran skeptisnya.

"Pada dasarnya, Eien itu hanyalah mitos. Yang sudah mati tak akan bisa kembali. Kau tahu itu 'kan, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Mata Sasuke dengan cepat berpindah pada Neji, menatap tajam sang pemilik Byakugan itu. Sorot matanya mencerminkan berbagai emosi, dan Neji tak bisa menelaah apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran sang pemilik Sharin'gan di hadapannya itu.

Naruto menunduk, berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi hatinya.

Meskipun Neji berkata begitu…apakah Sasuke salah jika ia berharap Eien bisa mengembalikan Itachi? Apakah Sasuke salah jika ia memercayai keajaiban Eien?

Dipandangnya tangan Sasuke yang masih mencengkeram dada terbalut atasan putih itu.

Sakitkah, Sasuke? Pasti sakit. Setelah sekian lama kau berusaha menyembuhkan luka karena kepergian kakak yang kau sayangi.. kejadian ini pasti merobek kembali luka yang susah payah kau jahit.

Sebenarnya siapa yang tak adil? Duniakah? Takdirkah? Tuhankah?

Naruto tak bisa menjawab tumpukan pertanyaan di batinnya.

--o0o--

Sakura memutar kuntum bunga ungu di tangannya tanpa sadar, dagunya beristirahat di atas lututnya. Sesekali, ia mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang duduk bersandar ke sebuah pohon besar. Ekspresi gadis itu berubah sedih setiap kali ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang setengah tertutup oleh helai-helai rambut hitamnya itu.

Tak pernah sekalipun Sakura melihat Sasuke begitu tenggelam dalam kekecewaan dan ketidakberdayaan. Kecuali mungkin sewaktu Kisame nyaris berhasil mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari tubuh Naruto…

Sakura menggeleng. Ia tak ingin mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu itu.

Jarinya kembali bermain dengan bunga ungu yang ia pegang. Sudah hampir dua hari berlalu sejak mereka meninggalkan hutan penuh bandit dan ninja-ninja pelarian itu. Tinggal sehari lagi sebelum mereka mencapai Konoha…

Mata Sakura kembali melirik sosok yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu.

Sasuke-kun.. batinnya. Kelihatannya sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Setiap kali saatnya makan, entah aku atau Naruto—malah kadang Hinata atau Sai—harus mengingatkannya untuk makan. Kadang, Sasuke-kun sampai menolak dengan alasan tidak lapar. Kalaupun makan, pasti tidak pernah dihabiskan…

Bohong kalau Sakura bilang dia tidak khawatir dengan kondisi sang penerus Uchiha itu.

Sekali lagi, bunga di tangan gadis itu berputar.

Tapi.. aku bisa apa? Sasuke-kun tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun kecuali jika benar-benar perlu. Bahkan, sejak kami memulai perjalanan pulang, Sasuke-kun tidak pernah meladeni pertengkaran mulut yang dimulai Naruto…

Bahkan Sakura pun sadar kalau kini sang Jinchuuriki hanya memulai pertengkaran mulut itu untuk menarik perhatian dan respon dari Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura bisa melihat betapa khawatirnya Naruto akan Sasuke.

Gadis itu menghela napas.

Aku cuma bisa mengawasi Sasuke-kun dari jauh…sebuah senyum sedih muncul di bibir Sakura. Tapi kalau memang cuma itu yang bisa aku lakukan, akan kulakukan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kalau aku memang cuma bisa mengawasi dan menjaga Sasuke-kun dari jauh.. tidak apa-apa. Toh, aku sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya sejak lama.

Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Aku akan menunggu. Akan mengawasimu dari jauh. Jika suatu saat kau tersandung dan terjatuh, dan Naruto tak ada di sana untuk menangkapmu, aku yang akan bergerak.

Meskipun mungkin…hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

--o0o--

Langkah gontai Sasuke terhenti di depan rumahnya.

Rumah yang ia diami sejak ia lahir. Rumah tempat ia pulang ketika ia kembali ke Konoha setelah nyaris empat tahun lamanya sejak ia meninggalkan Konoha. Rumah di mana orangtuanya terbunuh di tangan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Rumah di mana kini ia menghabiskan malam demi malam yang nyaris tanpa tidur, terbelenggu oleh pertanyaa-pertanyaan dan protes tak terjawab akan ketidakadilan takdir.

Ia menghela napas. Terpikir olehnya untuk mengundang Naruto untuk menghabiskan malam itu di rumahnya, seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa kali sejak ia pulang ke Konoha. Mengurung diri di rumah dalam kesendirian setelah kekecewaan akan kegagalan Eien sepertinya bukan ide baik. Salah-salah, ia bisa nyaris gila karena memendam semua stress ini sendiri.

Setidaknya, seorang teman yang berada di sisinya bisa membuatnya melupakan kekecewaan itu meski hanya sesaat.

Ia melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari dalam sakunya. Setelah membuka kunci, ia menggeser pintu rumah terbuka.

"Tadaima." Gumamnya, tak mengharapkan jawaban dari siapapun. Sudah lama tak ada yng menjawabnya setiap kali ia memasuki rumah itu. Dan memang, kali inipun, hanya desir angin dan kesunyian yang menyambutnya pulang.

Sepi. Kosong.

Ia menghempaskan diri ke lantai kayu rumahnya, sebuah senyum kecewa bermain di wajahnya.

Takdir. Dunia. Tuhan. Begitu kejam.

Tak bolehkah aku mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya milikku? Tak bolehkah aku mengambil kembali kakakku?

Aniki…

Gontai, remaja laki-laki itu berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar tidurnya. Sambil menghela napas, ia akhirnya menggeser pintu kamarnya, melangkah masuk.

Kemudian tertegun.

Matanya nanar menatap ke sosok yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Sosok yang begitu dikenalnya, sosok dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan alis mata tajam, garis rahang dan pipi yang begitu familiar. Dua garis tulang panjang di kedua sisi hidungnya menambah bukti eksistensi sosok yang membuat jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak karena terkejut.

"Ani…ki?"

Sosok itu menoleh, dan mata Sasuke melebar ketika mata mereka bertemu. Kedua bola mata yang begitu ia kenal—meskipun tanpa emosi—menatapnya, membawa kembali arus memori dan masa lalu yang Sasuke simpan di kotak terdalam di sudut hatinya.

Tidak salah lagi. Di hadapan Sasuke, duduk di atas ranjang Sasuke, adalah kakaknya. Kakaknya tercinta.

Uchiha Itachi.

"A..niki…" ada sebuah getar di suara Sasuke. Takut. Betapa ia takut untuk percaya. Betapa ia takut bahwa ini semua hanyalah khayalan, imajinasi belaka.

Suara Itachi terdengar kosong, tanpa emosi.

"Sasuke."

Dada Sasuke sesak ketika ia melangkah mendekati sosok yang begitu ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun. Emosi yang tertahan, tersembunyi di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam mendesak keluar, membuat tenggorokan dan dadanya sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketika ia mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh lengan kakaknya, memastikan bahwa sosok di hadapannya itu benar-benar nyata.

"Aniki.."

"Sasuke." Itachi mengulang, masih dengan suara tanpa emosi.

Sebulir, dua bulir air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Sasuke. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, menahan luapan emosi yang membuat dadanya serasa ingin meledak.

"Aniki!"

Tangis Sasuke pecah, tangannya melingkar di sekeliling keher Itachi, dan Sasuke membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke pelukan kakaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Sasuke menangis. Menangis seperti anak kecil yang tersesat dan baru menemukan ibunya. Menangis seperti anak kecil yang baru kehilangan mainan kesayangannya.

Menangis sejadi-jadinya, hingga ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Emosi yang bertumpuk-tumpuk akhirnya bisa dikeluarkan; kesedihan, rasa sakit, ketidakberdayaan, penyesalan, harapan, kelegaan, kebahagiaan…dan segudang emosi lain yang Sasuke tak bisa namai. Ia hanya bisa memeluk kakaknya lebih erat, memanggil nama kakaknya berulang-ulang, memastikan bahwa Itachi bukanlah fragmen imajinasinya belaka.

Dan Itachi duduk di sana, tangannya menahan tubuh adiknya, memeluk Sasuke pelan. Ekspresi kosong tergambar di wajahnya, dan tak sekalipun ia menjawab panggilan Sasuke.

Keajaiban Eien telah membawanya kembali.

Dan Sasuke sadar, bahwa meskipun Itachi telah kembali, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kakaknya.

--o0o--

_Eien, kuntum putih lambing keabadian,_

_Harapan orang-orang penolak kematian_

_Eien, senyuman sang Takdir yang menulis panjang,_

"_Wahai manusia, inilah sebuah pelajaran_

_dari Eien untuk kalian."_

--o0o--

A/N: Sooo?? Siapa yang bisa menarik kesimpulan apa yang aneh dengan Itachi? Contemplate it, Minna-san, sementara Isumi mau memeluk Itachi-kun.. Itachi-kun! So glad you're back… even if it's only in my fic… T-T

Angst masih berjalan… jadi Isumi mohon kritik dan sarannya, minna-san. Terutama dari segi tata bahasa, karena Isumi agak kesulitan menulis dalam bahasa Indonesia. Hukuman dari Yang Maha Kuasa, kali, yah? Hehehe. Isumi akan coba menahan hints SasuNaru-nya agar tidak terlalu thick, tapi ngga janji, yah. Inner fangirl terkadang susah untuk dikendalikan.. –melirik segudang doujin SasuNaru-

Review, please? Con-crit Isumi terima dengan penuh syukur! Flame.. –lirik tumpukan sampah- Err… mungkin bisa dipakai untuk bakar ini?

Mata ne!

-isumi'kivic' and Ilde-


End file.
